Uncoated labels printed with ink jet inks and adhered to paper, cloth and plastic surfaces, such as spines and covers of books and magazines, may not be adequate primarily since the images on the uncoated labels are not resistant to water, or possess minimal resistance to water. Furthermore, the copy quality of the ink jet images, and xerographic images on the uncoated labels needs improvement. The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages, and in embodiments is directed to ink jet and xerographically writeable labels capable of receiving images from liquid inks and solid ink compositions used in various ink jet and xerographic printing processes, and which inks can be affixed to spines and covers of books and magazines. More specifically, the present invention in embodiments is directed to obtaining images of an optical density between about 1.5 to 2.0 for the black ink, between about 1.2 to 1.6 for the cyan ink, between about 1.1 to 1.4 for the magenta ink, and between about 0.85 to 1.0 for the yellow ink, with lightfastness values of greater than or equal to about 95 percent for all inks, waterfastness values greater than or equal to about 90 percent for all inks, and low edge raggedness values of about 0.25 millimeter (between black and yellow), about 0.30 millimeter (between cyan and yellow), 0.30 millimeter (between magenta and yellow), and about 0.45 millimeter (between magenta and cyan) on ink jet writeable labels, and labels that can be used in xerographic applications, which labels can be prepared from coated recording labels containing an ink receiving layer on the front of the first side of the label and a book spine and book cover compatible heat and pressure sensitive adhesive on the second or reverse back side of the label, and a peelable release paper covering the adhesive coated side of the label, which release paper is removed from the label prior to affixing the label to the book spine and book cover by the application of low heat and pressure. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to ink jet printable laminateable labels for book spines and book covers comprised of (a) a substrate such as paper, polyvinylchloride (vinyl), opaque MYLAR.RTM., transparent MYLAR.RTM., polypropylene, Teslin, and the like, (1) a first ink receiving coating on the front side of the substrate label capable of absorbing the ink vehicle and comprised of a polymer, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinylalcohol and the like, or mixtures thereof, an ink spreading agent such as poly(alkylene oxide), a dye mordant such as a quaternary compound, a lightfastness inducing agent such as 1,2-hydroxy-4-(octyloxy)benzophenone, 2-(4-benzoyl-3-hydroxyphenoxy) ethylacrylate, and the like, an optional biocide like 2-hydroxypropylmethane thiosulfonate, a filler such as colloidal silica; (2) a second book spine and book cover compatible pressure sensitive adhesive coating in contact with the back, or reverse side of the substrate label and comprised of at least one material selected from the group consisting of polymers having a glass transition temperature of between a negative -100.degree. C. to about a positive 25.degree. C., such as polyvinylmethyl ether, polyethylacrylate, and the like; and (3) a peelable release paper covering the adhesive coated side of the label, which release paper is coated with a release material, such as a wax, and the like, (b) imaging the ink receiving layer with a liquid method such as ink jet, and (c) peeling the release paper covering the adhesive coated side of the label and affixing these labels at a temperature of about 25.degree. C. to about 50.degree. C. and a pressure of about 25 psi to about 125 psi to a spine and cover of a book, including manuals, using a hot roller.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a xerographically printable laminateable label for paper, cloth and plastic surfaces of books and magazines, which labels are comprised of (a) a substrate such as paper, polyvinylchloride (vinyl), opaque MYLAR.RTM., transparent MYLAR.RTM., polypropylene, Teslin and the like, (1) a first toner receiving coating on the front side of the substrate label capable of wetting the surface of the toner and comprised of a polymer such as ethyl cellulose, cyanoethylated cellulose, and the like, or mixtures thereof, a toner spreading agent, such as poly(alkylene oxide), an antistatic agent, such as a quaternary compound, a lightfastness inducing agent, such as 1,2-hydroxy-4-(octyloxy)benzophenone, 2-(4-benzoyl-3-hydroxyphenoxy) ethylacrylate and the like, an optional biocide, 2-hydroxypropylmethane thiosulfonate, a filler such as colloidal silica, and (2) a second book spine and book cover compatible heat and pressure sensitive adhesive coating in contact with the back side of the label substrate and comprised of at least one material selected from the group consisting of polymers having a glass transition temperature of between about -100.degree. C. to about 25.degree. C., such as polyvinylmethyl ether, polyethylacrylate and the like, and a peelable release paper covering the adhesive coated side of the label, which release paper is coated with a release polymer such as a wax and the like; (b) imaging the toner receiving layer with a marking process using solid inks, or toners of resin and pigments, such as xerography; and (c) peeling the release paper covering the adhesive coated side of the label and affixing these labels at a temperature of about 25.degree. C. to about 50.degree. C. and a pressure of about 25 psi to about 125 psi to the spine and cover of the book using a hot roller.
Protective sheets used in various printing and imaging processes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,208 discloses a laminated plastic card providing a lamination of a dye accepting layer, a substrate of paper or the like, and a back coat layer on the lamination one or more patterns are printed with a volatile dye, and a transparent plastic film adhered on the lamination by an adhesive agent, wherein the adhesive agent is a saturated polyester having an average molecular weight of 18,000 grams/mole and produced by condensation polymerization of polypropylene glycol or trimethylol propane and adipic acid or azelaic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,840 discloses a decorative laminated sheet with improved surface hardness, which sheet is produced by laminating a polyester film excellent in transparency on the surface of a semi-rigid thermoplastic resin film supplied with a colored layer or a pattern-printed layer, and then coating a hard coat layer comprising a UV-curable coating on the surface of the polyester film of the resulting laminated film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,615 discloses hot-melt adhesive compositions useful for packaging. These hot-melt adhesive compositions are based on modified polyethylene and contain an ethylene-alkylacrylate copolymer, a polyethylene graft copolymer, a tackifying resin, and a high-melting low viscosity wax. The hot-melt adhesive compositions disclosed apparently possess fast setting times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,758 discloses a hot-melt adhesive composition where polymers containing a high percentage of vinyl alcohol units may be blended with copolymers of alkylmethacrylate and unsaturated acids, the copolymers preferably containing an adhesion-promoting functionality, the blend preferably containing low levels of a plasticizer to improve melt flow, and the blends in molten form utilized as hot melt adhesives for the bonding of wood, paper, and other cellulosic articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,536 discloses a repositionable adhesive tape where an adhesive of certain elastomeric block copolymers and tackifying materials can be hot-melt coated on to a flexible backing to provide an adhesive tape, two pieces of which can bond to each other for excellent resistance to shear forces, and that apparently can be easily peeled apart, even after prolonged periods of time. The adhesive can be low-tack or tack-free. When the adhesive is tacky, it can bind sheets into a note pad from which individual sheets can be removed, and temporarily adhered to paper and other substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,530 discloses a highly transparent film having high strength, suitable extensibility, high weather resistance, and low moisture absorption, which consists mainly of ethylene-vinylacetate copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,766 discloses a positionable-repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive that may be repeatedly applied to a surface and removed during an initial installation time period. The adhesive contains an adhesive base resin and coacting detackifying resin, and particulate components which temporarily reduce the tack and peel strength of the adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,685 discloses a hot melt coatable pressure-sensitive adhesive with high levels of adhesion to low surface energy films. The adhesive elastomeric phase comprises from 78 to 98 parts by weight of a diblock A-B type block copolymer with an elastomeric block of 1,3-polybutadiene with 2 to 22 parts by weight of multiblock A-B type block copolymer. The tackifying material comprises 140 parts or less of a solid tackifying resin and a liquid tackifier to provide an adhesive having a composite midblock glass transition of -10.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,876 discloses that the cuttability of elastomeric pressure-sensitive adhesives, particularly of the hot-melt tackified mutually immiscible elastomers, is improved by the addition of surfactants containing polyethylene oxide and polypropylene oxide blocks.
Xerographic transparencies useful in printing and copying processes wherein dry or liquid electrophotographic-type developers are employed, such as electrophotographic processes, are known as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,691 to Chester Carlson. Ionographic and electrographic processes are also known, and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,556, U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,419, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,084, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,584, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,171, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,371, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,515, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,363, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,424, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,163, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,604, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,214, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,549, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,556, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,257, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,093, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. The ionographic process involves generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member in an imaging apparatus; developing the latent image with a toner; transferring the developed image to a transparency and optionally permanently affixing the transferred image.
Ink jet transparencies and papers used in various printing and imaging processes are known, reference for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,777, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,824, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,899, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,224, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,530, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,338 the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a recording sheet which comprises a substrate and a coating consisting essentially of quaternary ammonium polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,747, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a recording sheet which comprises (a) a base sheet; (b) a cationic sulfur compound selected from the group consisting of sulfonium compounds, thiazolium compounds, benzothiazolium compounds, and mixtures thereof; (c) an optional binder; and (d) an optional pigment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,795, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a recording sheet which comprises a base sheet and a material selected from the group consisting of pyridinium compounds, piperazinium compounds, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,902, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a recording sheet of a substrate and, in contact with the substrate, a monoammonium compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,486, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a recording sheet which comprises (a) a base sheet; (b) a material selected from the group consisting of tetrazolium compounds, indolinium compounds, imidazolinium compounds, and mixtures thereof; (c) an optional pigment; and (d) an optional binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,004, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a recording sheet which comprises a substrate, an image receiving coating, and a biocide.
While known laminated structures are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved laminated structures with improved printable laminateable labels for book spines. In addition, there is a need for improved coated printable laminateable labels for book spines which can be laminated by the application of low heat and low pressure to the uneven surface of the book spines. Further, a need remains for printable laminateable labels for book spines for ink jet printing wherein images on the spine exhibit reduced curl and a high degree of light and waterfastness. Additionally, there is a need for printable laminateable labels for book spines for ink jet printing with enhanced optical density. Further, there is a need for printable laminateable tapes for book spines for electrostatic printing processes, such as electrophotography, which exhibit excellent toner fix of the image to the sheet. Additionally, there is a need for printable laminateable tapes for book spines suitable for both ink jet printing processes and electrostatic printing processes, which tapes exhibit reduced curl and high optical density when used for ink jet printing and which exhibit reduced curl and excellent toner fix when selected for electrostatic printing.